Revised Abstract: The immunology core is central to the success of this program. The core will: 1) perform assays that will determine if dendritic cells [DCs] are inducing T cell immunity in humans; 2) ensure that immune responses are measured comparably for all projects, including projects that are carried out at two sites, New York and Dallas. The core will led by Dr. Madhav Dhodapkar, who has used several of the core assays in his study demonstrating in a controlled way, the capacity of a single injection of dendritic cells to stimulate human CD4 and CD8 T cell responses. Currently available assays include: 1) antigen dependent T cell proliferation; 2) ELISPOTs formed by interferon-gamma (IFN-gamma) secreting cells; 3) MHC-tetramer binding; 4) acute effectors; 5) recall cytolytic T lymphocyte (CTL) responses and recall ELISPOT assay; 6) Flow cytometric detection of IL-4 and IFN-gamma producing T cells. An important theme throughout the core is the use of mature dendritic cells are potent antigen presenting cells to elicit immune responses in vitro and assay immunity. The core is now fully operational and has assaye4d the initial patients using cryopreserved specimens from dendritic cell immunization trial in melanoma from Dallas. The core will extensively interact with all the subprojects and as newer methodologies are developed in the subprojects (especially using dying cells as a source of antigen and for monitoring melanoma from Dallas. The core will extensively interact with all the subprojects and as newer methodologies are developed in the subprojects (especially using dying cells as a sources of antigen and for monitoring melanoma specific CD4 T cell responses), these will be incorporated into the core.